


Jõtaider Gaiden: Mutual Motherhood

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Impregnation, Cock Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Growth, Impregnation, Muscle Growth, Pregnancy, cock growth, hyper cock, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After being made into a wife, Mikai returns the favor to her beloved.
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Kudos: 6





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Mutual Motherhood

Mikai Fushimi was once a young girl. A heroine, even. A girl who stood for everything good in the world, who tried to protect those that she could reach out to. But the goodness inside her heart came with a few awful drawbacks, some that those that wanted to hurt her could exploit.

Thankfully, the one who did end up exploiting her heart of gold was not a villainous woman. She was a desperate one, yes, but not one that wanted to destroy the world or subjugate those around her. Instead, all she wanted was a mate. A wife to love. Just like the one that had left her years ago.

After a little meal and a bit of sweet talking, the young girl ended up in her bed. And she lost her youth in the process, turning into a hulking mass of muscle and curvature that could only be described as amazonian. Not only that, but she was forced to grow something so impressively huge that she could hardly think straight whenever it got erect. Something that was quickly abused as soon as her partner had the chance. And on the surface, that seemed to be all. A heroine broken by her new lover, who had charmed her heart with her words and her affection.

Fortunately for the thoroughly grown Mikai, she had a resilient soul. Even though she had been steeped in corruption, disfigured by the dark magics at the woman’s command, she maintained her kind and loving nature. To the point where the only difference from her younger and softer self was her newfound size and girth between her legs. 

It was that boundless optimism, especially whenever the two ended up back in bed, that slowly rubbed off on the dark-skinned woman that had captured her. Little by little, the love that she felt blooming inside her heart was comparable to the love she held for her long lost lover. Even though she had manipulated the girl to become like this, she didn’t hold it against her… And that just made her fall for her even more.

Shiliena was the woman’s name. A name that the sandy-blonde amazonian girl couldn’t quite get right, preferring to call her Shi-chan instead. A name that stuck with the magic-wielding woman. A name that symbolized their love, one that she whispered to herself whenever she wasn’t busy trying to worship her lover’s wonderful body.

It was thanks to her that Mikai became as big as she got. And it was thanks to Shi-Chan that the girl got a chance to experience romantic love. Something that she had not only forgotten, but she wasn’t sure if she had ever tried it before. And with how often they went at one another in bed, ravishing one another with their respective members… There was little doubt cast upon the nature of their love.

Even now, several months later, they were still ready and willing to go at one another. Even with the results of their constant affection wearing away at one another. Whether it was the notable bulge on the sandy-blonde’s belly, or the way that her balls were wriggling around every now and then thanks to how often the dark-skinned beauty had made a hole out of her cock, the girl shouldn’t even be moving with how taxing the experience should’ve been. And yet she kept on doing anything that her lover asked.

And then, their love went to the next step…

\---

“Shi-chan? I got a question, maybe you could help me?”

Mikai Fushimi, the former heroine turned amazonian beauty with muscles pouring out of every pore, asked her much smaller partner as she laid in their shared empress-sized bed…

“What’s the matter, Mikai? What’s on my lovely wife’s troubled mind?” The dark-skinned Shiliena asked, slowly stroking her hand along the girl’s cheek, giggling as she slightly brushed one of her thumbs across her plumped up lips…

The larger girl started fidgeting a little as she felt those delicate fingers brush up against her sensitive body, her poor cock throbbing as it rested against her bloated and gravid belly. “I… Y’know, I’ve been kinda wondering… Why’d you have to make me this big?” She asked sincerely, a question that she had honestly asked so many times before and yet the answer never stuck inside her mind.

“I made a deal with the dark, Mikai. The only way they would help me, is if I transfigured my next lover. I must admit, I didn’t expect you to turn out as wonderfully as you did… But I wouldn’t have you any other way. I don’t think I could love you as much as I do if I hadn’t done it.” Shi-chan explained, giggling a little as she reached one of her hands down onto that gravid belly, slowly patting it with the palm of her hand. “I still can’t believe how many times we’ve been at this. It’s astonishing…”

Mikai nodded slowly, her cheeks flushing red. “It’s kinda awkward being this big, but… If you say you love it, then I guess I gotta deal with it. Otherwise you’d be sad and mopey.” The simple-minded former heroine giggled, her kind heart still shining through despite everything that had happened to her. 

Her attention then turned towards her stomach, the place that showed just how much the woman had bred her. The litter that was still growing inside rested away inside that dome, waiting for their turn to be born. A turn that would come sooner rather than later. “You kept training me with your cock, you had to keep doing it for so long that I’m not sure how you didn’t think I’d grow this big down there. Ehehe…” Her nervous giggle echoed around their bedroom, capped off by a slight moan as she felt the darker-skinned lover slap her hand across that firm surface.

“You say that, but how could I resist fucking you senseless when you look at me with those absolutely adorable puppy eyes?” Shi-chan smiled as she dragged herself down a few times in that enormous bed of theirs, planting a few delicate kisses along that dome-shaped tummy. “Our young will grow to be just as strong as their Mommy. Not just the ones in here either…”

Mikai nodded a bit as she spread her legs to reveal her exercise ball-sized testicles, where a subtle ripple started warping the surface of both every few seconds. “They’re just as rowdy as you when we go at it, Shi-chan… I don’t think I can handle much more, if you plan on still rutting me senseless.”

“Of course you can handle it, Mikai. You said that so many times before, and a little training fixed you right up. Just trust in your dear Shi-chan, and absolutely everything will be alright. When hasn’t it?” The white-haired woman chimed as she ran her hands along the engorged torso-sized shaft leaning up against the pregnant amazonian’s tummy, giggling a little as she watched the cum dribble out from the tip.

The bigger amazonian nodded, her breath growing warmer as she watched her lover tease her. She hated this part, if only because she couldn’t control herself if she got too aroused. Something that the woman was careful enough to avoid usually. But today of all days, she couldn’t keep herself from touching that rod a few too many times.

With every touch, that cock grew and grew. And with it, the pregnant girl’s arousal climbed. The further it climbed, the harder it became for her to hold back. And once she peaked and cum started bubbling out of the tip… It was too late.

“S-Shi-chan… S-Sorry about this..!” Mikai cried out as she suddenly grabbed her lover, her larger hands sinking into the most curvaceous areas before she forcibly swapped their positions on the bed, the sandy-blonde now hovering over her much smaller lover.

Because neither of them wore anything under their blankets, it was easy for the sandy-blonde to notice the thick shaft between her lover’s legs. The same shaft that had knocked up both of her holes. But this time, there was something else in her mind. She wasn’t going to be fucked by it. Not when she had all of this lust burning up inside her.

“Mikai, dear…” Shi-chan wanted to stop her, but she knew better. She deserved to be on the receiving end for once. She could only consider it some sort of cosmic payback for how long she had been on top, and for how much she had teased the poor girl. This time, it was her turn to take it.

Her larger lover panted and gasped as she let bubbling cum dribble out of her urethra, all of it pouring down on the dark-skinned woman below. All of it smothering its way into her body, causing her to feel a rush of arousal spiking its way through her. “G-Grow..!” The oversized girl cried out, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head from the near-premature orgasm.

The dark-skinned woman felt the cum immediately sinking into her body, and the effects were damn-near instantaneous. She could feel every single part of her form stretching to be just as large as the girl on top of her. Her arms, her legs, her torso, all growing until she was the perfect size for her amazonian mate. But the size wasn’t everything. She needed something much more.

As her muscles started to pop out, she could feel her cock throbbing even harder than it ever had before. It quickly shot up and grew fully erect, its head grinding against her lover’s as her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. She knew that it felt wonderful to be twisted by the dark magics, the same dark magics that were now bubbling around inside the amazonian’s cum… But she could never have anticipated that it felt this fantastic..!

Shi-chan’s body soon stopped growing, the effect of all of that corrupted cum wearing away at her energy. She was just as big, if not bigger than the girl she had once ruined. And now, more than ever, she felt an insatiable need filling her cock. A need to be penetrated, to be ruined…

Mikai was more than happy to fill that need as their cocks started pulsing up against one another. Every pulse caused her lover’s cock to grow, until the enormous bratwurst was much bigger than the sandy-blonde’s amazonian bitchbreaker. And since it was so big, that meant that it was equally easy to smash straight into it.

With her hands on her lover’s hips, she slammed her enormous shaft into the gigantic one. She could feel every ridge inside that massive thing trembling, begging for her to dive deeper. And of course she gave into its wishes, pushing further and further inside until it couldn’t go any further. She wanted to make her dearest partner feel even better than she ever had, after all.

Shi-Chan could feel her mind buckling under the pleasure of being rammed. She had experienced this exactly once before, when the dark powers gave her a chance to test drive her new member. To think that she could be on the receiving end of breeding like this, however? That was something she never could’ve properly understood. Something that she never could’ve ever come close to imagining. And the best part of it all?

The love in her heart was growing tenfold. She loved every moment of this intimacy. To be fucked by her dear Mikai was bringing her boundless amounts of joy..!

Her amazonian lover couldn’t hold back for much longer. The tightness inside that cock was far too much, even for an experienced girl like her. She shoved her throbbing mass inward once more, before a river of seed rushed forth as her own eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Shi-chan’s balls quickly grew as the seed started swarming her poor testicles, no doubt wanting to impregnate her just like she had impregnated her sandy-blonde lover. But at this point, she couldn’t care. She loved the sensation too much to care about the consequences.

Mikai collapsed on top of her dark-skinned lover, giggling a little as she regained some of her sensible mind. Sure, she was blushing beyond all belief thanks to what she had just done, but that didn’t stop her from kissing her lover on the cheek. “Thank you, Shi-chan. For everything.” She chimed, nuzzling her gently...

The afterglow washed over both of them, as they took the next step in their relationship… Mutual Motherhood. Something they’d toil over for the foreseeable future...


End file.
